1. Field
This invention relates to weight lifting devices. More particularly it relates to a tilting universal gym system for performing multiple types of exercises.
2. State of the Art
Numerous muscle-building and toning equipment weight lifting and body building apparatuses and devices are known. Generally these muscle-building and toning equipment are either hand held or operated by a user. Examples of hand held muscle-building and toning equipment include: dumbbells, hand grips, hand flexors, scissor grips, power twisters, and tone up wheels. Other user operated muscle building toner equipment are: exercise bikes, neck developers, ankle and wrist weights, triceps exercisers and waist trimmers, free standing weights or barbells, pulling devices, jump rope/skip ropes, etc.
Universal gyms generally have multiple stations designed to improve muscle development through isotonic exercises, such as dead lift and low pulley exercises. A typical universal gym occupies a large floor area and a user moves around the apparatus to perform a number of different exercises at each station. For example, these universal gyms usually have a chinning station with a chinning bar, a dipping station with hip high bars to allow a user to dip and lift to exercise the triceps, an abdominal board station for a user to perform sit-ups, a chest press station with a weight bench where a user pushes up a weighted bar to exercise his chest muscles, a thigh and knee machine station for exercising the legs, a high pulley/lateral pulley bar for a user to pull down and exercise the upper body muscles, a hip flexor station, and a leg press to enable a user to exercise the lower legs. These universal gyms are therefore expensive to construct and own, and take up a significant amount of room. They also cannot be readily adapted for home work-outs.
The present invention provides a small tilting universal gym apparatus designed for gymnasium and home use.